She's Up All Night To Get Lucky
by lovingklaus
Summary: All aboard the Enzi ship because someone needs to keep Cami away from Klaus.


**After being held hostage and subjected as a lab rat to Dr Wes for another year, Enzo finally seizes his chance of escape and complete freedom. A few months ago, Damon had revived his role as the betraying friend by using the perfect opportunity for their escape to save only his own ass, leaving Enzo behind when he was caught by one of Wes' associates. But now, Enzo was a free man; an on-the-loose-murderous-vampire craving to feed on his own kind. Wes had turned him into a monster. Damon had allowed it to happen. Yet, Enzo wasn't looking for revenge. He was looking for a fresh start. That is why he left Mystic Falls to begin a new life in the city of New Orleans.**

New Orleans was a dream of a place. A whole new world full of food, music, art and culture right in front of his eyes. The only problem was that it was crawling with vampires. By now, Enzo had learnt to control his cravings for vampire blood by taking his mind on a walk elsewhere every time he came into contact with a vampire. Yet, at this very moment he could feel his monstrous other half lusting for just a trickle. And who wouldn't? When all of a sudden there are litres and litres of vampire blood circulating left, right and centre and you're in the thick of it? Enzo guides his thoughts elsewhere, thinking of the one thing he has desperately missed for the past year and a half. A shot of Bourbon. Just as that thought crosses his mind, he catches a glimpse of something from the corner of his right eye. The sign reads 'ROUSSEAU'S'.

The door read 'Closed' but Enzo entered anyway because when you've been locked up by a mad scientist for the past year and a half and you're craving vampire blood in a city ruled by vampires and the one thing you desperately need is a shot of Bourbon then why would you comply by a petty little sign on the door?

The bartender was a blonde beauty with a pair of mysterious eyes that were good enough to compel a vampire.

'We're closed,' she said, whilst rubbing a cloth across the bar in a circular motion. It was a mild sunny afternoon in the spring of New Orleans and she was wearing a V-necked vest that revealed more than a handful for the punter when she leaner over the bar to make sure she wiped all the surfaces. With his eyes drawn to her chest, Enzo pulled out a stool and sat down.

'Bourbon please,' he said, hitting his hand on the newly wiped surface leaving a sweaty imprint.

She replied, 'I said we're closed.'

He stood up and leaned over the bar, both hands on the surface for support, and stared into her glowing green eyes. 'You're open,' he said, and then sat back down on the stool.

'I'm taking vervain,' she said, smiling to show him that he's the fool. Yet, she still took out a shot glass and poured him some Bourbon. He downed it in one go, and slammed the glass onto the table, hard enough to hint that she pour him another but light enough not to break the fragile object. She smiled again as she refilled his glass.

'What's your name?' he asked in an ever so polite and gentleman manner than made his accent sound like the voice of heaven.

'Cami,' she replied, passing him the shot so that he could down it again and ask for another. She waited to hear the clanking of the glass on the surface before she asked, 'Yours?'

He stood up again as if he was about to declare something important. He cleared his throat to ensure his accent sounded as sexy as it could, and proceeded to introduce himself. 'I'm Enzo,' he said, pausing, then grabbing her left wrist and pulling her as close as she could get to him on the other side of the bar. The touch of his skin sent tingles through her fingers and then down her spine even though she was thinking to herself _'how ridiculous is this guy being?'_ He ridiculed himself further when he finished his introduction with 'But you can call me… tonight,' as he winked, lightly pressed a kissed her hand, and then jotted down some digits on her palm. As cheesy as he was, it was hard for her to deny that she didn't enjoy it. Her cheeks glowed a bold shade of scarlet, telling the whole world _'I fancy this dude big time.'_

Seconds after, Cami finds herself awakening from her sleep. She lets out a huge sigh of relief because it was all just a dream. As she rubs her tired eyes with her hands, she notices squiggles of ink on her left palm. _'Was I dreaming? Or not?' _she ponders to herself. But her questions get answers when she is interrupted by a handsome voice on her right.

'Cami doll,' he mumbles, tugging at the duvet. It is a very-tired-but-still-handsome-with-a-sexy-accent Enzo and best of all he's shirtless (or even naked.) It takes Cami by surprise until she finally comes to her full senses and realises that she was reminiscing in her dream. She had met Enzo, and she had phoned him last night. The rest was a blur to her, and she can only assume whether they had sex or not. Either way, she just got really lucky.


End file.
